


Endurance

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Matt voices a Wish.





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be doing my Supremacy prompt fill really. But this story just clings to me. When I think I’m done with it, more fully formed paragraphs jump into my head and insist on further involving.
> 
> Thus, I think it’s safe to say that there’ll be two more, soon, and then I really should have gotten this story outta my system and will be able to concentrate on the stories that I _should_ be working on.
> 
> Again, beta'd by Tamar. :D

Tonight had been a good gig, you decided. The audience had been loud and singing along and you had spotted a few mosh pits forming. You’re exhausted, but happy as you stand in the shower in your hotel room.

These moments are yours. You might be sharing all your life with your band mates, your partners and Masters, but these moments of solitude after a gig are precious and cherished just as much. You smile as you feel the warm water running down your body.

You hum, some song from the eighties that you don’t care to remember the name of. You always hum silly songs from your youngster years while taking solitary showers.

Eventually, you decide it’s been enough. You step out of the shower and dress comfortably before leaving the hotel.

 

Dom is sitting in hotel bar at a table in the back. It’s nestled in a corner and you’ll be safe from most curious glances. Grinning, you sit down next to Dom and wave for a waitress to order a tea.

„Good show tonight,“ Dom states. „You must be exhausted.“

You nod. „Voice is a bit scratchy, so no alcohol for me tonight.“

The waitress returns and puts down your tea and you thank her, waiting for her to walk away again.

„Never change your shower gel, please,“ Dom whispers and shifts closer to you.

You grin at him and shake your head. „Wasn’t planning on it.“

You sip on your tea and sigh, feeling the warmth trickling down your throat. It’s a soothing feeling.

„Chris is already in his room?“ you ask after a second sip.

„He’s been tired,“ Dom replies. He lifts his own glass towards you before taking a sip. „We’re all getting old.“

You just laugh and raise your teacup towards Dom.

You put it down again after one sip. There’s something that’s been on your mind for a few days, and you wanted to mention it tonight. You could wait until all of you are present, but then, Dom and Chris would have to do some talking to each other anyway.

You grin at Dom and shift even closer. „There’s something I want,“ you purr.

Talking about your wishes had been awkward at first. Neither you nor Chris nor Dom could quite find the words to express what you wanted to happen in the early days of your relationship. Back then, you wouldn’t even have called it a relationship, just drunken encounters that happened between you.

Your first wishes had only been stumbled words met by wide eyes and hesitant replies. You had been ashamed of your own cravings, afraid of what they’d think of you when you disclosed what you wanted. They weren’t too comfortable with their roles as your Masters at first either; both of them hesitant to admit to enjoying what you wanted them to do to you.

But those days are long gone now.

Dom grins back at you and leans in even closer as well. „What can we do for our lover boy?“

„Sometimes, I miss the training days,“ you state. „These days, I know exactly what’s expected from me. You don’t teach me anything new anymore.“

Dom raises an eyebrow. Beneath the table, you feel his hand lying on your knee. „You never give us a reason to train you. If you want to be taught discipline again, just misbehave and we’ll give it to you.“

You shake your head. „You know that’s not what I want. I don’t misbehave.“

„So you want us to find something new to train you for?“ Dom asks. He grins. „We could teach you how to fetch like a dog.“

You shrug and put your own hand on top of Dom’s. „I don’t care what it is you’re training me. Just… I want to you to be proud of me.“

Dom turns his hand beneath yours and you link fingers. „We are proud of you.“

Sometimes, you wonder if he even realises what those words do to you. You shift and tighten your fingers around his. „I... I know,“ you whisper. „I just want to earn it.“

Dom looks at you and hums. You know he understands when you see him smile. „We’ll think about it.“

„Thank you, Master.“

 

It’s a few days later, you’re between towns and you’ve lost track of pretty much everything. You’ll just let your phone’s GPS tell you where exactly in the world you are tomorrow before the gig. It’s still early in the evening, but you’ve retreated into your bunk bed. You’re beneath Dom’s bed, Chris and Tom are sharing the opposite bed.

You can hear them talking behind the thin door to the seating area and sigh, throwing yourself around. You’re horny, yes, you are. It’s been too long since you’ve been alone with your Masters and you need to let go of yourself again. For weeks now, everyone was always coming to you, wanting opinions, wanting answers, wanting decisions.

Your head is buzzing from it and even when you’re in a luxurious hotel room, you. Just. Can’t. Shut. Down. You _need_ them to force your mind to relax. You need them to help you sleep.

But with Tom present and that staff of your hotels always lurking in the corridors to tend to your every wish, you haven’t found a chance to spend a night together so far. By now, you are ready to suggest introducing Tom into your sex life. You know he would sit by and remain silent about what happens behind closed doors.

You hear the door go and lift your head. Chris just closes the door behind him and sits down on the floor in front of your bed. He reaches out to switch on the soft night light. You blink nevertheless, squeezing your eyes shut while getting used to it.

„We need to do something about your state of mind, don’t we?“ he asks softly and traces your forehead with his fingertips. „We noticed you’re getting erratic.“

You sigh and nod, making to sit up, but Chris shakes his head and moves his hand from your head to press it against your chest. So you remain lying down and look up at him.

„Almost ripped off that roadie’s head earlier,“ you grunt.

Chris’ hand is back in your hair and you close your eyes for a moment to enjoy the touch.

„So, this is what’s going to happen,“ Chris states and you open your eyes again to look at him. „We will start training you tonight and Tom will document it.“

You swallow. What exactly had they told Tom already? You also have reservations about being taped. That’d open up a whole new level of vulnerability.

„Tom doesn’t know anything yet,“ Chris says and leans down to press a kiss against your forehead. „He just knows that we are involved and that we might want him to film. It will only be a short session tonight anyway.“

You shift. You know Chris expects an answer. They are going to drag you far out of your comfort zone, but then… Was there anyone you’d trust more than those three men?

„Yes, Master,“ you hear yourself rasp and Chris sits up to grace you with a warm smile. „Thank you.“

Chris brushes his knuckles softly against your cheek while standing. „Get undressed and kneel next to your bed. We’ll be here in five minutes.“

 

It only takes you two minutes to rid yourself of your pyjamas and one minute to fold them and put them into your chest. You know Dom expects you to do just that. So you spent two long minutes kneeling with your head bowed down and waiting, wondering what they’ve chosen for you.

An eternity later, the door opens, but you don’t lift your head. You wait for your Masters to either approach you or give you an order.

Dom’s footsteps move around you and you hear him opening his chest. There’s some rustling, but Chris just ordered you to look at him, so you do that.

You notice Tom standing next to you, his camera pointed at you. However, Tom looks nervous, his eyes darting from your body to some meaningless spot in the bus, to the piercing at the tip of your penis.

„You were asking for some training,“ Chris states. „For some new tricks to be taught, didn’t you?“

„Yes, Master,“ you reply.

Something slim and flexible moves along your spine and you shiver. You feel your nipples harden and your length twitches. Dom brought the riding crop. You’re sure of that.

„You‘re allowed to come anytime you wish,“ Dom states from behind you. „You only have to stay absolutely silent.“

You shiver and press your lips together, unsure if you’re supposed to be silent already.

„You make a sound other than replying to our questions, we stop and there will be no orgasm for you,“ Chris says. „Have you understood, Matthew?“

You shiver. You love when they use your full name in scenes. It weighs more somehow. It makes you want to be even better for them. So you nod. „Yes, Sir.“

Chris smirks and you feel the riding crop moving over your shoulder and down your arm. Your length hardens even more. You look at Tom and his camera and shift, wondering if he’s just filming you whole or catching details. Maybe he’s zoomed in on your nipples, maybe he’s filming your cock. And maybe he’s filming the way that the crop takes down your arm and up again.

And while Chris crouches down in front of you and reaches out to touch your erection, Dom moves the crop towards your nipples. You bite the inside of your cheek, stopping that moan just before it becomes audible.

You manage to stay silent even when Chris strokes along your Prince Albert’s piercing and along your length to fondle your balls. You even manage to remain silent when Dom lightly taps your right nipple with the crop.

And this holds so much potential. You can see yourself going through this kind of training for months to come. You see yourself being teased and fucked; you see yourself being whipped while they train you to stay absolutely silent. And this thought is your undoing.

Your lips part unchecked and a deep moan slips through.

Immediately, the crop is gone and Chris stands again. He looks down at you and sighs. Dom behind you sighs and you let head hang down. Your cock is still fucking hard and has started leaking.

Your Masters however, walk towards the door. You can hear some clicking and plastic sliding against plastic before an SD card is placed between your spread knees.

Then Tom’s footsteps leave the room as well and the door closes again.

You stare at your length and force yourself to calm your breathing. You think of the streetlights outside and the foxes you might be passing. Or maybe you’re passing houses with neat little gardens before them, their inhabitants sleeping peacefully. You think of anything but that raging hard on between your legs, and eventually, it’s soft again.

You draw another deep breath and shift to sit cross-legged on the floor to pick up the SD card. You know what it is. It’s them giving you a choice. You could take it, keep it, dispose of it, and no word would be said about it. No recording would happen again.

Or you could hand them SD card and thus signalling your agreement for further taping.

You sit there for an hour maybe. Thinking, wondering. In the end, you stand and stretch, grunting at the stiffness in your limbs. Then you walk into the sitting area where your Masters sit with Tom. You notice Tom’s eyes on your piercing as you put the SD card onto the table and settle down between Chris and Dom. Your head falls onto Dom‘s shoulder and you look at Chris.

You‘re not looking for that orgasm. You haven‘t earned it and you don‘t want it. What you need is to know that you‘re still loved.

Chris understands. He leans in and kisses you, his hand lying on your shoulder and directing you to lie down in Dom’s lap. You lift your legs into Chris’ lap and with your Masters’ hands warming your skin, you can finally find the sleep that had been fleeing you.

You’re sure that it will take you until the end of the tour until you can actually make it to orgasm without sound. The orgasm itself, you won‘t go through without losing control of your voice for a long time, but at least that’s something to keep you entertained during touring.


End file.
